I Miss You
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Kitty is having a hard time after finding out about the death of a family member. Marley helps her from her own personal experience. [(No specific pairing. Open to anyone who loves the newbies, no matter what pairing you ship)]


Marley put her arms around Kitty as she cried. No one would have expected that for many reasons since Kitty and Marley didn't get along and Kitty wasn't one to show any soft side of her; especially to the person she hated.

Soon Jake and Ryder came across their path and frowned at the sight of Kitty crying as Marley hugged her. Marley looked up at the boys, with a sad look on her face and then turned back to Kitty; they could see Marley felt sorry for Kitty, whatever it was that made her so upset.

"What's wrong with her?" Jake asked as he sat next to Marley and Ryder sat next to Kitty, they wondered what was going on.

"Her brother died. He lives in New York and he was walking home yesterday when he was mugged for his wallet and keys; they shot him." Marley told him in a whisper. "Kitty just found out last night."

Jake and Ryder looked at each other and then back to Kitty who was still crying as Marley hugged her. Then Jake and Ryder put their arms around both Kitty and Marley. Soon Kitty looked to see the boys and wiped her tears and forced herself to stop crying.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Of course I'm not okay." Kitty replied. "I just found out my brother was killed. How do you think I am feeling?" Jake regretted saying that as soon as he said it.

"Sorry, that was stupid."

"It's going to be okay, Kitty." Ryder said and sighed.

"My brother was killed for his wallet. How is this going to be okay, Ryder?" Kitty questioned.

"He's in a better place now." Ryder said. He put his hand on his head, sure it sounded stupid, but it was true. Sure enough, if he didn't say it someone would have.

"Seriously?" Kitty said, giving him a look before she laughed along with Marley and the boys. "Was that the first thing that popped into your head?"

"Maybe." Ryder said and then laughed with the girls and Jake, who were still laughing. "At least I made you laugh."

"Doesn't mean I am okay." Kitty said, turning away as Marley put her hand on her shoulder and then hugged her again. "It's obvious of that since I am letting the bulimic dog touch me." Marley decided to let that slide for the time being since Kitty was going through something.

"I know how you feel and trust me, it's going to be okay." Marley told her.

"How do you know? I feel like someone killed me a bunch of times and is still doing it." Kitty remarked.

"My dad died when I was younger. He was in the army." Marley said.

"I'm so sorry." Kitty replied and Marley gave nod, indicating it was okay. "What did you do to not feel like this all the time?" Kitty asked.

"Well, my mom would talk about to me and other times when that didn't help… I would sing." Marley told her and Kitty gave one of those looks. She didn't understand how that could help at all. "He loved music and anytime I sang, I just felt close to him. Like he was still here."

Now Kitty understood and the two girls hugged again. The two guys hugged them and they smiled, they were helping each other.

* * *

Kitty was sitting on a stool in front of the choir room, along with Marley sitting on one next to her. She had talked to her about something the night following.

[Kitty]  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I love the way you felt so strong

[Marley]  
I never want you to leave  
I want you to stay here holdin' me

[Marley & Kitty]  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here some how

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

[Marley]  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
everything that's happening for me

[Marley & Kitty]  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here some how

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

[Marley]  
I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh

[Kitty]  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here…

Tears starts falling from Kitty's eyes and Marley puts an arm around her and Kitty does the same for Marley.

[Marley & Kitty]  
With me

[Kitty]  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

[Marley]  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

[Marley & Kitty]  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you...

After the song as everyone applauds them, Kitty and Marley hug as both girls start crying. Then Jake and Ryder get up and go hug the girls. They both needed to sing that song.

"I love you Matt." Kitty cried as the other three held her close.

* * *

**Song: I Miss You (Miley Cyrus)**

**As most of you know, Becca Tobin's boyfriend, Matt died a few days ago in Philadelphia and this little piece goes out as a sort of tribute to Matt. I am praying for his family and Becca of course.**

**This story as you could see had Kitty and Marley friendship, as well as some of the other newbie pairing. Call it what you like because I wanted to keep this open for any one, no matter who you ship Marley or Kitty with. **

**This was Marley and Kitty friendship or Newbie Fic. Which ever you like better.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
